When the British government meets Scotland Yard
by Lunalice
Summary: "Gregory Lestrade était à présent libre. Enfin plus exactement, il était la proie réservée de l'homme le plus dangereux du Royaume-Uni." Quand Mycroft Holmes désire quelque chose, il l'obtient. Voici son histoire, et celle de Gregory Lestrade, à partir du moment où Mycroft a décidé que c'était lui qu'il désirait. Voici leur histoire, à tous les deux.


La plus belle conquête de Mycroft

Mycroft n'était pas homme à être troublé par ses sentiments. Encore moins torturé. Cependant, contrairement à la croyance qu'il s'était chargé de répandre, il n'en était pas exempt. Par conséquent, quand il en ressentait, il agissait en conséquence. Ainsi il aimait son frère, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se le dissimuler comme Sherlock le faisait. Il se chargeait donc de le surveiller et de le protéger, puisque sa perte lui serait insupportable. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, cela se compliquait quelque peu. Pour la première fois, des sentiments étaient apparus de manière inattendue. Il savait qu'ils étaient normaux envers la famille, ils avait vu venir de loin l'amitié avec son assistante –ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, cela était la suite logique. Il avait calculé au début de leur collaboration que cette amitié avait 67% de chances de se produire, comme avec certains de ses agents pour les mêmes raisons. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent n'avait pas été prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que son estomac se tordrait à chaque fois qu'il verrait cet homme, ni qu'il se mettrait à peupler ses rêves et même ses pensées éveillées, ou que son corps réagirait de cette manière à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Gregory Lestrade. Mais, comme à son habitude, après une légère hésitation, il prit acte et demanda à Anthea de le protéger de la même manière que Sherlock ou Mummy. Ceci étant fait, il lui ferait la cour, comme le lord qu'il était. Il commença par redoubler de vigueur dans son régime. Il attendit patiemment que Gregory, comme il l'aimait à l'appeler intérieurement, divorçât de sa femme. Il bénit d'ailleurs Sherlock pour avoir insisté sur les infidélités de cette dernière, hâtant les choses sans savoir qu'il servait les plans de son frère.

Gregory Lestrade était à présent libre. Enfin plus exactement, il était la proie réservée de l'homme le plus dangereux du Royaume-Uni.

center***/cfenter

Greg sortait du MET à une heure déjà avancée –après tout, plus personne ne l'attendait à la maison-, quand une Mercedes noire s'arrêta devant lui. Il soupira. Bien sûr, en tant que personne que Sherlock fréquentait le plus en dehors de John et de Mrs Hudson, il avait déjà eu affaire à Mycroft Holmes. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de l'argent pour l'espionner, qu'il avait refusé, et il l'avait revu de temps en temps sur une scène de crime. Sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de refuser, et que par ailleurs il ne risquait rien, il monta à l'arrière et eut la surprise d'y trouver Mycroft Holmes en personne au lieu de son assistante, dont il n'avait jamais daigné retenir le nom.

— Bonjour inspecteur, dit le politicien.

— Bonjour Mr Holmes. Il tentait de garder un ton égal et y parvenait relativement facilement. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner devant des tueurs sanguinaires, son métier lui faisait relativiser le concept d'homme effrayant. Malgré tous les pouvoirs de Mycroft Holmes, il n'avait pas tué sa femme et sa fille sous le coup de la colère. Du moins cela n'avait pas été porté à la connaissance de Greg.

— Inspecteur, je me demandais si vous voudriez que nous dînions ensemble, à une date qui vous convient.

Mycroft sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement alors qu'il posait la question, et il leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait plus quinze ans ! Non pas qu'à quinze ans il ait laissé son cœur agir de manière aussi stupide, d'ailleurs.

Gregory avait l'air très surpris.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. D'habitude quand vous voulez parler de Sherlock vous préférez m'emmener dans un hangar désert ou un vieux gymnase.

— Peut-être parce que je ne souhaite pas parler de mon frère, répondit Mycroft en masquant l'agacement de sa voix. Cela ne servait à rien de vexer Gregory, il connaissait ses capacités limitées avant de prendre la décision de lui faire la cour, il fallait faire avec.

Gregory avait l'air carrément perdu, cette fois. Son visage était aussi facilement déchiffrable qu'un livre ouvert. Il tentait de trouver une explication à la demande de Mycroft, mais celui-ci était tellement étranger au monde du DI qu'il ne pouvait imaginer que la demande soit parfaitement banale.

— Si c'est pour me faire d'autres propositions et me promettre de grimper les échelons, ce n'est pas la peine non plus, et je sais que vous préférez confier vos enquêtes à votre frère… Le DI réfléchissait à haute voix.

— Ne vous a-t-on jamais invité au restaurant, inspecteur ? Mycroft avait cette fois une note amusée dans la voix. Il faisait taire la crainte sourde d'un refus. Si le DI n'était pas intéressé, son amour propre en prendrait un coup, mais il s'en remettrait.

Il vit Gregory changer de couleur tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Il le vit hésiter, douter qu'il comprenait correctement les intentions du politicien. Il le vit chercher une explication, se demander s'il se moquait de lui et écarter l'idée, Mycroft n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues potaches dignes de collégiens. Il le vit se rendre à l'évidence et rougir légèrement. Il le vit enfin se redresser, prendre une décision, et l'entendit déclarer d'une voix parfaitement calme :

— Très bien, mardi prochain ? Où nous retrouvons-nous ?

Mycroft sentit son estomac faire un bond et retint un soupir de soulagement qui en aurait dévoilé bien trop.

— Je viendrai vous chercher, 18h30 ici même ?

— Très bien. A mardi.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit, adressant un sourire à Mycroft avant de refermer la voiture avant que le politicien ne puisse proposer de le raccompagner chez lui.

Mycroft se surprit à repenser à ce sourire pendant que son chauffeur le raccompagnait chez lui. Et à compter les jours qui le séparaient du mardi suivant.

Gregory Lestrade, lui, n'était pas à ces rêveuses pensées. Il se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure, qu'il passa à marcher au lieu de prendre le métro, pour mettre les mots sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait un rencard avec Mycroft Holmes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était arrivé. Il était hétéro aux yeux du monde –en réalité, il ne mettait pas vraiment de nom sur sa sexualité, mais « bisexuel » pourrait s'en approcher–, récemment divorcé, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'intéressait plus les femmes. Apparemment ce qui s'appliquait aux femmes ne concernait pas un certain politicien, _le gouvernement britannique_, comme l'appelait Sherlock. « J'ai un rencard avec le gouvernement britannique », pensa Greg. « La classe », ajouta une petite voix dans son esprit, qu'il fit taire, ainsi que la stupide fierté qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il savait que c'était cette fierté qui lui avait fait reprendre contenance et accepter d'une voix assurée. Il n'était pas une adolescente rougissante, bon sang.

Première question : était-il intéressé par Mycroft Holmes ? C'était difficile à dire, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré sous cet angle. Dans l'esprit du DI, Mycroft Holmes n'était pas sur le marché. Il mettait les deux frères le même panier à ce niveau, dans une case s'approchant d'« asexuel », et ce malgré le pari qui courait à Scotland Yard sur la relation entre le détective consultant et son assistant. Lestrade avait mis 30 livres sur « platonique pure » et avait peur de perdre sa mise, au vu des nouvelles informations sur les frères Holmes. En reconsidérant la situation avec ces nouvelles données, Greg supposait qu'en effet, il pourrait être intéressé par Mycroft Holmes. Il le connaissait finalement très peu, mais l'homme était du genre à piquer sa curiosité. Il se demandait ce qu'un homme aussi puissant pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans un simple inspecteur de Scotland Yard comme lui. Il était clair qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Est-ce que le politicien avait envie… d'exotisme ? En avait-il assez des filles de bonne famille ? Voyait-il dans le DI un moyen d'échapper à son quotidien ? Est-ce qu'il lui était reconnaissant de s'occuper de son frère et avait développé de l'affection pour lui ?

Puis, naturellement, les pensées de Greg glissèrent vers des considérations plus… physiques. Mycroft Holmes avait l'air exceptionnellement coincé. Sally disait qu'elle s'attendait toujours à voir apparaître quand il parlait la demi-douzaine de balais qu'il avait dans le c**. D'une certaine façon, c'était excitant. Faire perdre à ce visage son impassibilité, à cette voix son ton pédant et mesuré… Greg aimait les défis. Et ce prétendu homme de glace en représentait un de taille. Il verrait ce qu'il verrait quand Greg poserait ses lèvres sur sa… Greg chassa ces pensées parasites.

Comme avant tout premier rendez-vous, le temps passa à la fois très lentement et très vite pour les deux hommes.

Mycroft vaqua à ses activités habituelles mais remarqua des signes préoccupants de déconcentration. En quatre jours, il avait eu un regard absent pas moins de deux fois, trois selon son assistante. Cependant cela n'entama pas sa résolution. Mycroft n'était pas homme à changer d'avis.

A 19 heures, Lestrade était devant le MET. Il s'était senti devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fil des heures, un ou deux bleus en avaient fait les frais. Après une brève hésitation, il avait revêtu un costume et une cravate. Il se doutait que Mycroft ne l'inviterait pas au pub le plus proche. Il grimpa dans la Mercedes en ignorant le regard curieux de ses collègues.

Une fois de plus, Mycroft Holmes se tenait à l'arrière de la voiture. Greg se demanda furtivement s'il savait tenir un volant ou s'il avait toujours eu un chauffeur pour s'en charger à sa place.

— Bonjour, dit Greg.

— Bonjour, répondit le gouvernement britannique. Je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms à présent.

Greg approuva. Ils n'allaient pas avoir un rencard en s'appelant « Inspecteur » et « Mr Holmes », ce serait totalement ridicule.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Dans un restaurant où j'ai mes habitudes. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Greg frémit au tutoiement mais ne dit rien. Se vouvoyer à un rendez-vous était aussi absurde que de se donner du Mr. N'empêche, ça faisait bizarre. Il se demanda si Mycroft était aussi doué que son frère pour _déduire_. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais se savoir devant quelqu'un qui pouvait deviner votre vie d'un seul regard était toujours déstabilisant.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant dont Greg n'avait jamais entendu parler, au nom français. Il sourit. Un restaurant chic français, c'était tellement cliché.

Ils furent accueillis avec révérence, on leur prit leurs manteaux et leur désigna une table au calme. On voyait que Mycroft était un habitué.

Mycroft guettait la réaction de Gregory face au choix du restaurant mais ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître de plus qu'un sourire aimable. Mycroft avait longuement hésité, ne voulant pas intimider l'inspecteur, mais s'était finalement décidé pour du haut-de-gamme. Autant sortir ses atouts. Il était un peu inquiet du déroulement de la soirée. D'habitude dans ce restaurant, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait de son interlocuteur, tout comme il se savait plus intelligent que lui, et n'avait pas son pareil pour les mener là où il voulait. Nombre de ministres anglais ou étrangers s'étaient déjà assis devant lui à cette table. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Certes, il savait ce qu'il voulait de Gregory, enfin à peu près, certes il se savait plus intelligent que lui –mais pour une fois cela le dérangeait presque-, mais il n'avait que peu d'idée sur la manière d'agir qui convenait. Il avait en matière de _ce genre_ de rendez-vous autant d'expérience qu'un adolescent néophyte. Il avait déjà eu des _relations_, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de _séduire_ quiconque, se sentant au-dessus de cela. Les hommes et les femmes aimaient le pouvoir, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à avoir de la compagnie dans son lit quand il le souhaitait. Mycroft cependant était naturellement sûr de lui et s'était refusé à chercher sur internet la conduite à adopter en ce genre de situation. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'abaisser à fréquenter des forums pour ados pré-pubères.

Gregory failli s'étrangler en voyant la carte. Plus précisément les prix sur la carte. Heureusement, les plats étaient traduits en anglais, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas trop se ridiculiser, ses années de français remontaient au lycée et il n'avait jamais vraiment brillé. Ils n'avaient échangés pour l'instant que des banalités, mais après avoir commandé leurs langues se délièrent. Ils parlèrent surtout de leur travail respectif, qui occupait la majorité de leur vie. Greg raconta ses enquêtes, les longues heures de planque fastidieuses, les remarques de Sherlock sur les relations entre ses collègues, et remarquant que cela faisait plaisir à son interlocuteur d'entendre parler de son frère il raconta quelques enquêtes où ce dernier avait participé. Mycroft, étonnamment, parvint à parler de son travail sans briser aucun secret d'Etat. Il décrivait les rouages de la politique avec un cynisme que Greg trouvait assez réjouissant. On ne pouvait pas dire que le politicien avait laissé tomber le masque, mais il semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait, une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Il était réellement brillant, songea Gregory, impressionné. Il se sentait stupide devant l'intelligence de cet homme. Il l'était sans doute, mais au moins à l'inverse de son frère Mycroft s'abstenait de le faire remarquer à tout bout de champ.

Lorsqu'ils parlèrent de loisirs, Greg se sentit pendant un moment mal à l'aise, presque frustre devant cet homme si distingué. Mais il n'était pas sujet aux complexes d'infériorité et se refusait à avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Si cela ne plaisait pas à Mycroft, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième rendez-vous, voilà tout.

Mycroft était justement en train de se demander pourquoi il ne s'ennuyait pas. Gregory était de toute évidence différant des poissons rouges qu'il côtoyait habituellement, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi. Et oui, il plaçait le premier ministre dans les poissons rouges. Il ne s'ennuyait pas en écoutant Gregory, il aimait lui parler. Il se livrait même légèrement, évoquant le plaisir qu'il avait à écouter certaines musiques en travaillant, d'autres pendant ses rares loisirs, ou parlant de ses années à l'université. Il aimait regarder Gregory, se surprenait à imaginer passer la main dans ses cheveux gris. L'homme était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il savait qu'il n'était absolument pas objectif et avait peur que la magie qui semblait l'entourer s'estompe, mais il chassa ses craintes pour vivre l'instant présent.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

Gregory ferma les yeux quand le serveur apporta la note que Mycroft attrapa prestement. Après qu'il eut payé, Gregory vit Mycroft hésiter, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il était l'invité, c'était à lui de dire s'il voulait renouveler l'expérience.

— Peut-être que nous pouvons échanger nos numéros ? Proposa Gregory. Pour fixer la prochaine date ?

Mycroft hocha la tête et sortit aussi son téléphone. Greg ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait sans doute des gens qui se damneraient pour obtenir ce numéro, mais le politicien était bien trop poli pour s'en vanter.

Ils repartirent, la Mercedes apparut comme par magie devant le restaurant et déposa Greg devant chez lui –il préféra ne pas se demander comment Mycroft connaissait son adresse, il doutait qu'il ait ouvert un annuaire-.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, Mycroft prit sa main et y posa ses lèvres.

— Bonne nuit, Gregory.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ce contact des plus inattendus, et répondit :

— Bonne nuit, Mycroft.

Il sourit en regardant la voiture s'éloigner, il avait l'impression de sentir encre le contact des lèvres sur sa main. Mycroft Holmes ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit en grimpant les marches qui menaient à son appartement. La prochaine fois, il répondrait. A sa manière à lui.

Le lendemain, Greg n'eut pas le temps de repenser à cette soirée. Triple meurtre, corps laissés à l'abandon, sans papiers d'identité, l'une des victimes n'avait pas plus de 14 ans. Son instinct lui hurlait d'appeler Sherlock. Il ne l'appelait jamais aussi tôt dans une enquête –ses équipes n'étaient là que depuis deux heures-, mais il avait pris l'habitude de reconnaître les enquêtes qui allaient demander les services du détective. Il ne pouvait pas laisser parler sa fierté alors qu'ils avaient un meurtrier dans la nature. C'était une des choses qui faisaient de Greg un si bon inspecteur : il savait laisser son amour-propre de côté quand la situation le demandait, qualité qui manquait à beaucoup dans la profession.

Il observa Sherlock débiter ses déductions à toute vitesse, souriant de voir John le regarder avec des yeux brillants, fasciné. Il savait à présent retenir ses exclamations admiratives mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Finalement, il allait peut-être mettre ses 30 livres sur une relation prochaine entre ces deux là.

Ils retournèrent à Scotland Yard, Sherlock ayant besoin des ressources informatiques. Après quelques minutes de recherches, le détective consultant demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

— Votre soirée a été à votre goût inspecteur ? Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez trouver à mon frère.

Lestrade se sentit changer de couleur, et vit John manquer de s'étouffer avec son café. Les bavardages s'étaient tus, les visages étaient tournés vers l'inspecteur, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier jura intérieurement. Maudit détective, maudit, maudit, maudit. Enfoiré de génie. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Sherlock répondit à sa question muette.

— Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose de votre poche en jetant votre veste sur la chaise, veste trop élégante pour une simple journée de travail, vous l'avez attrapée dans l'urgence ce matin quand on vous a appelé pour le triple meurtre. Vous êtes donc sorti hier soir dans un endroit qui demandait une certaine élégance. Mais cela… Sherlock montra des yeux une carte tombée par terre, cela est la marque de fabrique de mon frère. C'est la carte de son restaurant préféré, bien trop haut de gamme pour vous. Vous l'avez sans doute glissée machinalement dans votre poche. Je soupçonnais bien quelque chose, mais mon frère sait rester discret. Merci pour la confirmation.

Un long silence suivit sa diatribe. Lestrade maudit une nouvelle fois le détective sur douze générations. John fut le premier à prendre la parole, d'un ton passablement énervé.

— Sherlock ! Ca-ne-se-fait-pas ! On en a déjà parlé ! Il lui jeta un regard furieux. Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un vieux couple, avant de revenir à de plus urgents problèmes.

Sherlock, tout à son ravissement d'avoir éclairci un mystère, eut pendant un instant l'air d'un gamin prit en faute, mais il reprise vite contenance et haussa les épaules.

— C'est bon John, Sherlock n'apprendra sans doute jamais à se tenir en société, ta tentative est vouée à l'échec, répondit Geg. Il éleva la voix, de manière à être entendu dans toute la pièce, et ajouta : « la façon dont je passe mes soirées ne regarde que moi, même si certaines personnes ici n'ont pas l'air d'être du même avis. » Il avait eu l'intention de s'en tenir là, mais il s'entendit ajouter : « et les passer avec Mycroft Holmes est un choix plus que satisfaisant. Le sujet est clos. »

Clos, mon œil. Les policiers étaient de vraies commères, il pouvait parier que tout le monde serait au courant dans les prochaines heures. Mais, à son propre étonnement, cela ne dérangeait pas Gregory plus que ça. Sherlock l'observait avec intérêt, déduisant sans aucun doute nombre de choses à partir de sa réaction, jusqu'à ce que John le tire par le bras en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

— Désolée Greg, dit le médecin, Sherlock est insupportable.

— J'ai l'habitude, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Je le supporte depuis longtemps. Il se sent tellement au-dessus de nous autres pauvres mortels qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'étaler notre vie privée, considérant qu'à lui, il ne lui arrive rien d'aussi ridicule.

John eut un petit sourire qui fit douter Lestrade un peu plus mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon le policier n'oserait plus changer sa mise à présent, on l'accuserait de délit d'initié.

L'affaire du triple meurtre les occupa trois jours entiers, seulement trois jours, grâce à Sherlock évidemment. Il était aussi efficace qu'invivable. Mais ce furent trois jours pendant lesquels Greg dormit très peu et il fut terriblement soulagé de passer les menottes au meurtrier juste avant qu'il ne commette un 4e meurtre. Un déséquilibré, qui avait pour cela donné du fil à retordre à Sherlock : ses actions n'avaient aucune logique.

Greg dormit douze heures après cette affaire et eut enfin le loisir de repenser à Mycroft. Clairement, il avait envie de le revoir pour savoir où cette histoire allait les mener.

Il mit suffisamment de temps à composer son texto pour comprendre qu'il était bel et bien intéressé, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Après moult hésitations il envoya simplement :

« Tenté pour un cinéma dans la semaine ? GL ». On était mardi.

La réponse ne se fit attendre que quelques minutes.

« Je suis en déplacement jusqu'à samedi. Lundi prochain ? MH. »

« Très bien. GL »

« Je viens te chercher au MET à 19h ? »

Gregory hésita, mais il ne se sentit pas prêt à voir Mycroft débarquer une seconde fois après la révélation fracassante de Sherlock.

« Plutôt devant le cinéma à 19h30. Je vous envoie l'adresse dans 5 minutes. GL. »

« Parfait. »

Quand Mycroft reçut le SMS, il se trouvait en réunion en Allemagne avec plusieurs PDGs dont il était censé s'assurer la coopération. On l'envoyait souvent négocier en Allemagne pour promettre à profit sa maîtrise parfaite de la langue de Goethe, mais il avait déjà connu des voyages plus agréables que celui-là, où il avait désespérément l'impression de s'enliser. Quand son portable avait vibré, il avait senti ses entrailles faire un drôle de mouvement. Cela ne pouvait être que Gregory, il avait configuré son téléphone pour être complètement silencieux sauf si ce dernier envoyait un message. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé d'analyser son propre comportement à ce sujet, conscient quelque part au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas inormal/i de faire passer le policier avant le premier ministre. Et la reine.

Il avait trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser, autre chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et avait lu le message. Cinéma ? C'était d'un banal… mais pourquoi pas. Il était curieux de découvrir le film que Gregory choisirait. Il espéra ne pas avoir à subir un blockbuster stupide, même s'il était certain de trouver à s'occuper, par exemple en observant son voisin. Il soupira et retourna discuter gros sous en allemand pour le compte de Sa Majesté.

center***/center

Greg était assez fier de lui, il était sûr de surprendre Mycroft quant au choix du film. Il attendit le lundi avec une impatience qu'il ne se dissimula pas, tout en entendant les bruits courir derrière son dos. Il se demanda si un pari courait sur sa relation avec Mycroft. Fort heureusement, son équipe agissait normalement avec lui. Il pensait que Sally avait l'intention de lui poser des questions mais n'osait pas encore. Quand enfin le jour arriva, il alla en métro au petit cinéma où il avait donné rendez-vous à Mycroft. Ce dernier fit son entrée comme à son habitude dans une voiture de luxe. Mycroft avait-il déjà mis les pieds dans le métro ? Voilà un sujet à creuser. Se focaliser là-dessus l'empêchait de penser aux papillons qui s'étaient envolés dans son estomac en voyant la voiture arriver.

Mycroft en descendit, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Il avait l'air exténué, remarqua Gregory. Être le gouvernement britannique ne devait pas être de tout repos. Greg eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait être très câlin dans l'intimité, mais il n'était pas sûr que Mycroft apprécierait, donc il se retint.

— Quand j'ai vu qu'un cinéma passait ce film, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit Greg après l'avoir salué. C'est mon film préféré et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sur grand écran.

Mycroft leva les yeux et vit s'étaler sur l'affiche le titre du film « Metropolis, de Fritz Lang ».

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu, dit-il. Je connais mieux la période américaine de Fritz Lang.

— Tu vas voir, il est exceptionnel. Les décors, les scènes de foule, les machines… et l'actrice principale est extraordinaire, elle arrive à incarner deux rôles à la perfection. Ce film est magnifique et terrifiant. Honnêtement, je trouve qu'il n'a jamais été égalé par d'autres films de science-fiction et je doute qu'une telle chose soit possible. C'est tout simplement incroyable ce que Fritz Lang pouvait faire dans les années 30, il a employé des techniques révolutionnaires pour l'époque ! J'ai découvert ce film au lycée et il n'a jamais été détrôné de mon podium depuis. Récemment ils ont retrouvé certains morceaux manquants, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Gregory parlait d'un ton passionné en faisant de grands gestes, les yeux brillants, le visage animé par l'émotion. Il était absolument fascinant, songea Mycroft. Fascinant et magnifique.

Mycroft eut brusquement l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Lui ne se passionnait ainsi pour rien, il était toujours mesuré. Il avait toujours considéré cela comme une perte de temps, voire dans le cas de Sherlock quelque chose de malsain (en même temps, son frère était mis dans cet état par la perspective d'un triple meurtre, c'était particulier). Il eut envie que Gregory lui apprenne la passion.

En attendant la séance ils discutèrent et Gregory en profita pour creuser cette affaire de métro. Mycroft répondit d'un ton presque vexé que bien sûr, il avait déjà pris le métro, qu'il n'était pas né avec Mercedes et chauffeurs à sa disposition. Gregory le regarda avec intérêt mais n'osa pas en demander d'avantage sur sa famille. Au vu des frères Holmes, il n'osait pas imaginer les parents… Il rougit une brève seconde en imaginant qu'il leur serait peut-être présenté mais Mycroft fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, et Greg manqua de rougir une seconde fois en se demandant si le politicien avait suivi son cheminement de pensée.

Le film commença et Greg fut aussitôt happé par le film, oubliant presque la présence de Mycroft à ses côtés. Celui-ci admirait lui aussi l'œuvre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps à son voisin. Celui-ci, inconscient du regard qui pesait sur lui, se laissait observer à loisir, le visage éclairé seulement par la lumière de l'écran, les yeux rivés dessus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mycroft se retint d'y poser la sienne et reporta son attention sur l'écran, tentant de contenir la drôle de sensation qui montait dans son bas-ventre. Greg n'avait pas menti, c'était un film exceptionnel.

— Alors ? demanda Greg quand le générique de fin défila.

— J'ai savouré chaque minute. Tu avais raison, c'est un film hors du commun, merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir !

Le sourire de Greg s'élargit, il avait l'air véritablement heureux d'avoir partagé avec Mycroft quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Mycroft aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire.

Les autres spectateurs, peu nombreux, étaient déjà partis.

— Allons manger, proposa Gregory. Euh… Il y a un restaurant que j'apprécie pas loin mais…

Ce n'était pas vraiment du même standing que le restaurant où Mycroft l'avait emmené, et même pas du tout. Celui-ci sembla comprendre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira parfaitement. Et puis, ce sera forcément meilleur que la cantine allemande dans laquelle j'ai mangé la semaine dernière…

Ils mangèrent donc dans un petit restaurant sans prétention mais pas mauvais du tout. Mycroft avait cependant bien du mal à se concentrer sur son assiette. Comment agir ? Réagir ? Il voulait aller plus loin mais n'osait pas s'aventurer. Gregory n'avait pas mal réagi à son geste de la dernière fois, mais il n'avait rien tenté non plus. A qui était-ce de faire un geste vers l'autre ? Il en mourait d'envie, réalisa-t-il. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais cela le clouait à sa chaise. Tout cela était complètement nouveau pour lui, il se sentait perdu, ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait suivre son désir ou tenter de l'étouffer pour revenir à son rôle d'homme de glace. Aucun des _sentiments_ qu'il avait éprouvé jusque-là n'étaient allés aussi loin, ne s'étaient révélés aussi… irrationnels.

Ils payèrent l'addition et sortirent de la brasserie. Mycroft était encore perdu dans ses pensées, Greg l'observait, amusé. La Mercedes attendait à quelques mètres, fidèle au poste.

Greg attrapa la main de Mycroft qui sursauta mais ne la retira pas. Au contraire, il serra les doigts du DI comme si sa vie en dépendait. Greg le poussa contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa avidement. Mycroft crut que son cerveau était sur le point de se court-circuiter. Après quelques secondes de black-out, il réalisa enfin et se laissa envahir par le flot de sensations. Greg s'écarta, une interrogation dans le regard, à laquelle Mycroft répondit en plaquant à son tour sa bouche contre celle de l'homme. Cette fois, il était prêt et savoura. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, il sentit les dents de son partenaire mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et étouffa un gémissement. Bon sang, c'était bon. Il se serra encore plus contre l'autre, refusant de le laisser partir. Ils s'écartèrent à nouveau et Greg déposa de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire du politicien. Celui-ci répondit en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de l'autre homme qui frissonna. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes à se serrer mutuellement dans les bras, Greg nichant sa tête dans le cou de Mycroft. En fin de compte, Mycroft était peut-être câlin lui aussi.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se rappeler très vite.

Mycroft ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Bien sûr, cela lui avait plu, mais il était aussi… effrayé. Toute personne connaissant Mycroft savait qu'il voulait tout contrôler, en permanence. Il surveillait les gens auxquels il tenait, s'arrangeait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde et qui requérait son attention, tout comme il ne cessait de voyager au lieu de déléguer parce qu'il voulait aller lui-même à la rencontre des interlocuteurs importants. Mais avec Gregory les règles changeaient. Oh, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne contrôlait i_rien/i_. Mais il ne contrôlait pas i_tout/i_, et cela suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. En même temps, cela n'avait pas été désagréable. Et cela restait cantonné au cas Gregory, dans le reste de sa vie il avait toujours un contrôle total. Toutefois, Mycroft envoya un texto pour qu'on lui fît un rapport sur le DI deux fois par jour au lieu d'une. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Les jours suivants furent harassants pour les deux hommes. Pour une fois, la Corée se tenait tranquille, même la Syrie ne requérait pas toute son attention, mais le problème venait de leurs proches voisins la France et l'Allemagne qui essayaient de faire aboutir au parlement européen un projet qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mycroft. Il n'était pas très pro-européen de toute façon, fidèle à l'esprit insulaire de son pays. Quand à Greg, ses supérieurs avaient visiblement décidé de l'ensevelir sous la paperasse et juste quand il en émergea, et se fit refiler une enquête du genre qu'il détestait, celles où il fallait passer des heures en planque sous une pluie glaciale avec de maigres chances de résultats, et où tout ce qu'il aurait à mettre sous les barreaux serait un ou deux pauvres gamins qui s'étaient retrouver à dealer, plus victimes que coupables, tandis que les gros poissons courraient toujours.

Il était donc de particulièrement mauvaise humeur, et la surveillance rapprochée dont il était l'objet de la part de Mycroft lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était flic bon sang, il savait repérer un abruti qui le suivait. Comment Sherlock faisait-il pour supporter ça ? Même les caméras de surveillance se retournaient sur son passage ! Il n'avait pas besoin de nounou !

Mycroft manquait d'insulter la chancelière allemande en présence de la Reine. Lui aussi était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Gregory –à part les deux rapports journaliers bien sûr-, et cela lui manquait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui envoyer un texto alors qu'il n'avait aucune date à lui proposer. Il était sur le point d'exiger qu'on lui fournisse des drogues habituellement réservées aux opérations militaires pour qu'il continue à faire son travail tant il était empêché de dormir. Il n'était pas loin des limites de sa résistance physique, et Dieu savait qu'elle était grande. Quand enfin les deux fondateurs de l'UE se rendirent à la raison, Mycroft éteignit son téléphone et dormit quinze heures. Quand il se leva, Gregory lui manquait. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis plus d'une semaine, pas un seul texto, pas un rendez-vous de prévu. Décidant de s'accorder un jour de repos –ce qui lui arrivait environ trois ou quatre fois par an–, il rendit visite au DI.

Il débarqua donc avec son costume trois-pièces et son parapluie dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Les yeux de Gregory s'écarquillèrent en l'apercevant.

— Qu'est ce que tu… vous… fais là ?

Mycroft grimaça. Le ton n'augurait rien de bon.

Gregory se dirigea d'un air sans appel vers son bureau et Mycroft le suivit, impérial comme à l'ordinaire, jetant autour de lui un regard méprisant sur les policiers qui murmuraient les uns aux autres.

Les yeux de Gregory lançaient des éclairs. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau, dont il referma soigneusement la porte, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes toutous pour te rapporter le moindre de mes faits et gestes ?

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre, comprenant brusquement le problème. Après tout, il avait le même avec Sherlock. Et Mummy. Et John, suivi de la même façon depuis qu'il était aussi important pour son frère. En fait, avec toutes les personnes qu'il protégeait. Les gens faisaient une montagne de si peu… Il se sentit un instant comme un petit garçon pris en faute mais retint par habitude la vérité qui lui brûlait les lèvres, _tu me manquais_. A la place, il dit :

— Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon… Il hésita sur le terme à employer.

— Ton quoi ? Ton petit ami ? Ton animal de compagnie ? L'homme à qui tu as roulé des pelles contre un mur ? Je suis occupé Mycroft. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit dans mon lit depuis une semaine à cause de ces putains de gardes.

— Tu croules sous les missions ingrates ? Je peux arranger ça, il me suffit de dire un mot à…

— Je ne veux PAS ! Je ne suis pas un fonctionnaire qui utilise ses relations pour se faciliter la vie, Mycroft ! Si tu oses un jour faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens, si j'ai un avancement injustifié ou même si tu fais pression sur mes supérieurs pour que je n'aie que des missions intéressantes, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. C'est clair ? Ce que je suis, je ne veux le devoir qu'à moi-même.

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère cette fois-ci. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas l'ingérence de Mycroft dans sa vie, et sa mauvaise semaine l'avait exaspéré, le menant au point de non-retour, ou presque. Mycroft étant bien plus intelligent que la moyenne, à l'inverse de nombre de personnes qui gâchent une relation d'une parole malheureuse dite sous le coup de la colère, il savait qu'il était devant un choix douloureux : faire profil bas ou perdre Gregory. Il prit sa décision en un instant et ouvrit la bouche :

— Je suis désolé. Je suis venu parce que tu me manquais.

Gregory qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer violemment sembla déboussolé.

— Oh.

Mais il se reprit.

— Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour débarquer au Yard, au passage alimenter les rumeurs qui couraient déjà de bon train, et me déranger au milieu de mon travail ? Tu pouvais me demander qu'on se voie ce soir.

— Le problème, ce sont les rumeurs ? Tu n'assumes pas ?

Gregory se mordit la lèvre.

— Ce n'est pas toi que je n'assume pas, Mycroft. C'est le gouvernement britannique. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me croit pistonné.

Mycroft fut saisi de sentiments contradictoires. Il était politicien avant tout, et Greg ne pouvait pas assumer le politicien… Mais Gregory était aussi, il venait de le dire à demi-mot, un des seuls à voir au-delà du politicien, et à apprécier ce qu'il voyait. C'était… nouveau. Et plutôt plaisant.

— J'ai besoin de tout contrôler, tout le temps, Gregory, je suis désolé. Je te promets –il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et planta ses yeux dans ceux du DI-, de ne pas intervenir dans ton avancement, jamais. Je te le jure. Mais je déteste penser que tu es en danger alors que je pourrais l'éviter.

— C'est le lot de tous, Mycroft, de savoir en danger les gens qu'on aime. A tout moment, tu pourrais être renversé par une voiture et je ne pourrais rien n'y faire. C'est _normal_.

— Je ne suis pas _normal_.

La réponse avait fusée, le dernier mot prononcé avec un mépris le plus total.

— Tu ressembles tellement à Sherlock, Mycroft, finalement, même si vous vous refusez tous les deux à le voir. Moi je suis normal, Mycroft. Si tu as tant de mépris pour ça, marie-toi avec ton frère et laisse-moi tranquille.

Son ton était dur, et Mycroft comprit qu'il l'avait réellement blessé avec ce mot, ce ton, ce réflexe.

— Tu n'es pas normal ! Protesta-t-il.

— Si, je le suis. J'ai un QI tout à fait comparable à la moyenne, et je sais que c'est la seule chose qui compte pour vous deux. Tu dois l'accepter.

— Tu m'en crois incapable ?

Greg hésita.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. Avec ce que tu viens de dire, j'aurais tendance à dire oui. En même temps, Sherlock tient le même discours et je n'ai aucun doute sur son amour pour John, quelle qu'en soit la forme.

Mycroft commençait à en avoir assez d'être sans cesse comparé à son frère, surtout que là, ce dernier était présenté comme un exemple à suivre, ce qui était tout de même un comble, mais il supposait qu'il l'avait mérité.

Il ne répéta pas ses excuses –il avait ses limites, mais proposa à la place, espérant que cela lui tiendrait lieu d'amende honorable :

— tu as le temps de dîner cette semaine ? J'ai eu une semaine horrible et ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir.

Gregory se sentit un peu coupable.

— Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Secret d'Etat, je ne peux vraiment rien dire. Mais c'était… éprouvant.

A ce souvenir le visage de Mycroft s'assombrit et Greg sentit en lui un élan protecteur qu'il ne réprima pas : il serra le politicien dans ses bras. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour réconforter quelqu'un. Malgré quelques irréductibles anti-câlin, cela marchait avec beaucoup plus de monde qu'on ne le croyait. Quand cela était nécessaire, il n'hésitait pas à serrer les membres de son équipe dans ses bras, même s'il s'efforçait que cela reste exceptionnel.

Mycroft nicha presque instinctivement sa tête dans le cou du DI, soulagé.

— Tu viens me chercher ici demain ? Proposa Gregory, acceptant la proposition. Et on reparlera de cette surveillance, ajouta-t-il, faisant grimacer Mycroft. La partie n'était pas gagnée. Mais il savoura la promesse du lendemain.

— Parfait, à demain. Il failli ajouter « j'ai hâte », mais cela lui semblait trop intime, trop impudique. Alors il ne dit rien, et les deux hommes ressortirent du bureau et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Lors de la soirée du lendemain, on n'aborda pas les sujets qui fâchent. Cette fois-ci, ils n'attendirent pas la séparation pour s'embrasser, Mycroft ayant déposé d'entrée de jeu un baiser sur les lèvres de Gregory. Il s'y était résolu et comptait bien s'y tenir : ils étaient ensemble, et il voulait le montrer à Gregory. Qui ne fit aucune objection à ce programme.

A la fin, Mycroft proposa presque timidement :

— tu veux passer chez moi ? tu n'es jamais venu, et…

Gregory haussa un sourcil surpris. Il se demandait si Mycroft savait ce qu'il proposait selon les codes habituels. Un dernier verre, quelque chose comme ça. Le dernier verre et ce qui suivait. Cependant, Gregory avait bien envisagé la possibilité d'être le premier de Mycroft, du moins le premier à qui il faisait la cour. Il ne savait donc pas vraiment comment prendre la proposition.

En vérité, Mycroft ne savait pas lui-même exactement ce qu'il avait proposé. Il avait vraiment envie de faire découvrir son appartement à Gregory, et il sentait confusément que cela pourrait faire avancer les choses entre eux, sans savoir quoi exactement. A côté de cela, il avait bien sûr déjà pensé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec le DI, d'ailleurs il avait fait à ce sujet un rêve particulièrement… intéressant pendant sa nuit de quinze heures. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment mis les deux choses en relation, l'appartement et les rapports sexuels.

Gregory accepta. Le chauffeur de Mycroft les accompagna donc dans les quartiers les plus huppés de la ville –Gregory n'avait pas vraiment imaginé autre chose- et les déposa devant un magnifique immeuble. Le DI qui n'avait pas suivi le trajet avec beaucoup d'attention ne remarqua pas qu'il se trouvait à deux rues de Downing street.

L'intérieur, qu'il avait imaginé très fonctionnel et à l'image des costumes toujours impeccables de Mycroft, était en fait loin d'être impersonnel. Les murs étaient couverts de reproductions de tableaux de grands maîtres. A moins que… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être de véritables tableaux de maîtres, Mycroft était un politicien, pas un homme d'affaires. Cela ne payait pas isi/i bien.

Le propriétaire lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Gregory ne savait pas si c'était les jours difficiles qu'il avait passés, la colère qu'il ressentait toujours contre Mycroft, les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, mais il avait présentement très envie du politicien. Il décida qu'il était temps de voir ce que Mycroft attendait vraiment de cette visite de son appartement. Quand ils s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir, Gregory s'empara voracement des lèvres de Mycroft, l'embrassant comme le premier soir, contre ce mur, sauf qu'ils se trouvaient dans le confort intime du canapé de ce dernier. Celui-ci répondit, et ne repoussa pas le DI quand ce dernier se colla contre lui, dans un mouvement bien loin de la douce étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée au Yard. Mycroft réagissait avec enthousiaste, semblant refuser de se montrer passif ne serait-ce qu'un instant sous les assauts de la langue du policier. Leurs bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, le désir des deux hommes grandissait.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par des coups décidés frappés à la porte. Ils grognèrent tous les deux, mais Mycroft se leva aussitôt, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil sa mise et celle de Gregory. Dieu Merci, ils étaient encore décents. Il alla ouvrir, Gregory sur les talons.

— Bonsoir Mycroft, dit l'homme, d'une voix qui semblait familière à Gregory.

— Bonsoir David.

Mycroft s'écarta, transformant le doute en certitude.

— David, je te présente le DI Gregory Lestrade. Gregory, voici David Cameron.

S'il avait été en état de réagir, Gregory aurait ri des habitudes protocolaires de Mycroft, car il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui présente l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le premier ministre. Ici, dans l'appartement de celui qui avait été sur le point de devenir son amant. Et ils s'appelaient par leur prénom. Greg prenait tout à coup conscience de l'importance de Mycroft. C'était une chose que son frère l'appelle « le gouvernement britannique », une autre que le premier ministre débarque à onze heure du soir pour lui demander… quoi au fait ?

David Cameron répondit aux présentations :

— enchanté, Mr Lestrade. Mycroft, je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils, on peut parler ?

— Bien sûr, viens dans mon bureau.

Lui demander un conseil. De mieux en mieux.

Mycroft adressa une grimace d'excuse à Gregory, qui pourtant ne voyait pas comment il pouvait lui en vouloir, avant de se diriger vers son bureau, suivant le premier ministre qui semblait bien connaître les lieux..

Les deux hommes partis, il se rassit sur son canapé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il comprenait pleinement ce que signifiait l'expression _Les hautes sphères du pouvoir_, et il réalisait aussi que, par sa relation avec Mycroft, il allait les côtoyer de près. Il imagina pendant un instant la reine invitant Mycroft à prendre le thé ou Kate Middelton lui téléphonant pour lui demander un baby sitting d'urgence avant de faire taire son cerveau stupide.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le premier ministre et Mycroft ressortirent. David Cameron semblait très pressé mais il fit quand même des adieux dans les formes :

— Bonsoir Mr Lestrade, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir emprunté Mycroft. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance.

Greg réussit à prononcer un faible « moi de même » avant que l'homme d'Etat ne claquât la porte.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, les aléas du métier… tu connais ça, j'imagine qu'on te demande aussi à des heures indues quand on trouve un cadavre ou qu'on déclare un braquage ?

— Euh… oui, les aléas du métier… balbutia Greg, toujours abasourdi.

Mycroft bien sûr comprit tout de suite ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer. D'habitude, les hommes et femmes qu'il mettait dans son lit étaient attirés par son pouvoir, il ne les dérangeait pas, au contraire. Là, la prise de conscience de l'étendue des prérogatives de son partenaire semblait avoir profondément perturbé Gregory.

— Ca va ? demanda Mycroft.

— Oui oui, c'est juste surprenant, répondit le DI d'un ton plus léger. Il y a juste une sacrée différence entre savoir et voir.

Une idée germa dans sa tête.

— Le ministre sait que tu… ?

Mycroft rit.

— Le ministre se fiche des préférences sexuelles de ses collaborateurs.

Greg ne doutait pas de la tolérance du chef du gouvernement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée qu'il savait exactement pourquoi il était là. Et il rougit encore plus en imaginant que le ministre aurait pu arriver ne serait-ce que dix minutes plus tard…

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette visite impromptue gâcher la soirée, ajouta Mycroft, visiblement désireux de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à nouveau, Lestrade prit conscience d'une autre dimension du pouvoir de Mycroft. C'était…incroyablement excitant. Faire flancher cet homme si puissant sous ses caresses, l'entendre gémir son nom… Son sexe se tendit d'anticipation.

Mycroft eut l'air très satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le policier, comme s'il avait suivi tout son cheminement de pensée. Provocateur, il frotta son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, les faisant tous les dieux grogner de désir et de frustration. Sans prévenir, Mycroft assit Greg sur le canapé, se mit à genoux et appuya de sa bouche contre la bosse qui s'était formée. « Mycroft ! » haleta le DI pris par surprise. Le politicien joua encore de ses lèvres sous le sexe qu'il devinait, l'entourant, mouillant le tissu de salive, faisant bouger le bassin du DI d'un geste sans équivoque : il en voulait plus. Mais Mycroft se releva et posa un baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, avec un sourire très satisfait. Greg gronda de frustration mais n'allait pas céder pour si peu. Au contraire, il explora à son tour le corps du politicien, passa ses mains sous sa chemise, s'arrêta pour caresser doucement un des mamelons, puis enleva carrément le vêtement et posa son torse de petits baisers. Mycroft soupira sous la caresse, savourant sa douceur inhabituelle, gémissant quand les lèvres se refermèrent sur un de ses mamelons et que la langue le titilla. Il parcourut ensuite de sa bouche la peau tendre juste au-dessus de la ceinture, sentant le corps du politicien frémir sous ses attentions. Se prenant au jeu, Greg descendit le pantalon et joua avec l'élastique du boxer. Mycroft était partagé entre l'envie de reprendre l'avantage –Gregory était encore entièrement habillé !- et celle de savourer ce que son amant lui faisait. Il avait baissé le boxer et parcourait de sa bouche tout ce que le vêtement avait recouvert, caressant le sexe de sa langue, sans jamais s'attarder. Mycroft se tortillait sous cet avant-goût et, n'y tenant plus, empoigna les cheveux de l'autre homme pour appuyer sur sa tête et manifester à la fois son désir et son mécontentement.

« Impatient, Mr le gouvernement britannique ? »

Ledit gouvernement se releva et arracha presque la chemise de Gregory, d'un geste à la fois passionné et vengeur, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Il déboutonna la braguette et, faisant fi de toute parade nuptiale, il empoigna le sexe du policier qui gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

« Aaaah, putain Mycroft. Tu… »

Greg s'efforça de garder les idées claires malgré la main qui allait et venait sur son sexe. Il attrapa le poignet de Mycroft et colla leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, se joignant aux mouvements de va-et-vient. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation. Puis brusquement, il recula et prit Mycroft entièrement dans sa bouche. Le dos de celui-ci s'arqua et il laissa échapper un :

« Gregory ! »

Greg sourit. Mycroft était la seule personne au monde à l'appeler ainsi et pas « Greg » (ou même « Gavain » comme une certaine personne), et il le prononçait à présent son prénom d'un ton tellement plein de désir et de luxure que le DI ne pouvait que redoubler d'ardeur pour l'entendre encore et encore. Il caressa le gland de l'autre de sa langue, puis referma ses lèvres autour avant de faire glisser le sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Il ne fut pas déçu, les gémissements et les encouragements du politicien étaient incroyablement excitants.

« Ah, putain continue, continue, OUI »

L'homme de glace pouvait être particulièrement expressif dans certains moments, rit intérieurement Greg.

« Un si vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche », dit-il d'un ton moqueur, se délectant de la frustration de son partenaire qui bougea impatiemment les hanches en lui appuyant sur la tête. Il redevint sérieux.

« Lubrifiant ? »

Mycroft se leva impatiemment et entraîna Greg jusqu'à la chambre où il sortit un tube et un préservatif de la table de nuit. Greg attrapa le tube et reprit Mycroft dans sa bouche. Il étala un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença à taquiner l'anneau de chair, qui malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir réussit à se relever et à protester, essoufflé.

« Non… Je préfère…. »

« Tu pourrais me laisser choisir, grogna le DI. Tu as des choses à te faire pardonner il me semble… »

Il avait formidablement envie de prendre le contrôle sur cet homme, de l'entendre gémir encore plus et supplier, de transformer l'homme le plus puissant du pays en loque gémissante. Ils inverseraient les rôles une prochaine fois.

Mycroft parut se rendre à l'argument de manière assez enthousiaste, remarqua Greg. Il se demanda brièvement s'il se l'interdisait la plupart du temps pour des raisons d'image qu'il devait renvoyer ou autre, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à creuser la question. Il décida de sortir le grand jeu et, Mycroft s'étant obligeamment mis sur le ventre, il put aller titiller de la langue l'intimité du politicien, qui se cambra et empoigna les draps sous la caresse. Il s'y agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait, se tordant sous les attentions de son partenaire. Seul un reste de gêne l'empêchait d'exiger plus. Mais l'autre prenait un malin plaisir à n'utiliser que sa langue, rendant le politicien chaque seconde plus incohérent, à la fois perdu dans le plaisir et désespéramment frustré.

« Gregory ! » Le ton qu'il avait essayé de rendre exigent se rapprochait plus du gémissement plaintif qui le fit rougir, mais il n'obtint pas de réaction.

« Putain Gregory… arrête… ça » haleta-t-il. Il rougit furieusement et ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire « utilise tes doigts ».

« Avec plaisir ».

Il remit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose parce que la salive avait déjà fait son office. Mycroft se resserra lorsqu'il introduisit son index en lui mais sous les caresses il se détendit et bien vite un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre le premier. Mycroft se cambra à nouveau quand il atteignit sa prostate et le mouvement de ciseaux qu'il entreprit autour d'elle lui fit définitivement perdre la tête.

« Putain Gregory putain putain putain continue… Oui, oui, oui, encore, encore… »

Greg prenait presque autant son pied à voir le politicien dans cet état que Mycroft à subir les caresses de son amant. Il en voulait plus, plus, plus.

« Gregory… » Il était haletant, pantelant. Sa honte avait complètement disparue, il était au-delà de ça à présent. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît »…

« S'il te plaît quoi ? Tu n'es pas …très cohérent. »

Malgré le ton qui se voulait moqueur, Greg haletait lui aussi de désir. Mycroft empoigna son sexe et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Greg gémit à son tour mais ses doigts restèrent fermement fichés dans son amant.

« S'il te plaît prend-moi », clarifia Mycroft. « Putain Gregory prend-moi ! » Il se mit à quatre pattes, son corps offert à l'autre, offrant une image complètement indécente d'une lubricité irrésistible.

Le DI ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se plaça au-dessus de l'entrée de son amant qui gémissait d'anticipation. Il s'enfonça lentement après avoir recouvert son sexe de lubrifiant. Il attendit de sentir Mycroft se détendre sous lui pour commencer ses va-et-vient. Bientôt ils entrechoquaient leurs bassins désespérément, Mycroft poussant des cris quand Greg frappait sa prostate, ce dernier n'était pas en reste, gémissant de plus en plus fort sous les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Mycroft contre lui, l'entourant, cela le rendait fou. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, le submerger. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, Greg pensa que le spectacle qu'ils offraient dépassait de bien loin ses espérance sur la façon dont il comptait faire perdre pied à cet homme si mesuré.. Puis il ne pensa plus du tout. Gregory se mit à caresser le sexe de son amant qui perdit complètement pied, gémissant ou hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles, et les gestes du DI devenaient erratiques. Mycroft jouit dans un dernier « Gregory » d'un ton obscurci par le désir, et Greg le suivit peu après en gémissant lui aussi le nom de son amant, Ils s'étendirent sur le lit. Greg alla se blottir contre Mycroft, incapable de parler. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie de Greg, qui marmonna en maugréant :

« Mmm, veux pas travailler. »

Mycroft le regarda d'un air amusé, et le DI nota avec dépit que le politicien était de ceux qui avait l'air parfaitement réveillé dès le matin, aussi digne nu dans un lit qu'en costume trois-pièces sur une scène de crime, même après la soirée plutôt… mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée. Mais malgré cette apparence sans défauts, Greg connaissait à présent une toute autre facette de politicien, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Le policier dut emprunter des vêtements à son hôte, et espéra de tout son cœur ne pas avoir à contacter Sherlock ce jour-là, imaginant les commentaires et les questions moqueuses sur les performances de son frère. Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler… Mais cela lui était complètement égal. Sherlock pouvait bien prendre un haut-parleur et le hurler dans le Yard, l'écrire sur tous les murs de Londres, ou même appeler Moriarty pour le prévenir, il s'en foutait. A propos de Sherlock, il y avait une question qu'il avait prévu de poser à Mycroft.

« Ton frère et John, ils sont… ensemble ? »

Mycroft sourit.

« Tu as l'intention de te servir de cette information quand mon frère se montre trop insupportable ? »

« Non, je suis juste… curieux. »

Mycroft sourit plus largement.

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont ensemble. Il suffit de voir comment ils se regardent… Je me demande comment vous faites, au Yard, pour rater ça. Tes trente livres sont foutues. »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en remettrai. » Il ne prit même pas la peine de se demander comment Mycroft était au courant pour le pari.

Intérieurement il jubilait. Il était heureux pour les deux hommes.

« Vous n'êtes pas très hétéros, chez les Holmes ».

« Nous sommes au-dessus de ces considérations », répondit Mycroft d'un ton totalement… holmésien.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et partit après avoir embrassé son… petit ami.

« Sherlock, arrête de prendre ce sourire horriblement pédant. »

« Ils sont ensemble. »

« Arrête ou bien je dis à ton frère que tu as fait exprès de mettre à Gregory les infidélités de sa femme sous le nez pour qu'il soit libre. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard horrifié :

« Tu n'oserais pas ! », terrifié à l'idée d'être pris la main dans le sac en plein délit d'amour fraternel.

« Je te conseille de ne pas essayer », répondit son amant, un rire dans les yeux.

Sherlock se jeta sur lui bien décidé à lui faire payer ses moqueries, mais John ne songea pas une seconde à s'en plaindre.


End file.
